


Surveillance Camera

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakdown struggles to stay sane. Smokescreen is sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayngelcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/gifts).



> **Continuity:** G1  
>  **Warnings:** angst, implied relationship   
> **Pairing:** Smokescreen/Breakdown  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty *glomps* Thank you so much for the edits!
> 
>  **Note:** Written for the prompt Surveillance camera.

Breakdown had been caught by the Autobots. Again. And this time, he was alone, without his team to comfort him.

The Autobots had learnt from the last time, and had disabled his destructive engine. 

All that Breakdown could do was sit on the berth in the brig, and stare at the camera.

The red light was like a flash in the dim room; Breakdown felt as though he was losing his mind – once again. The red blinking dot was threatening; it implied someone sitting somewhere on a monitor and watching him, observing him – judging him.

He whimpered.

He huddled in the corner of the berth, and tried to think of something else.

It didn’t get better though. Just when he was about to snap, the reason why he was in the enemy’s brig in the first place appeared on the other side of the bars - his expression rueful, and his blue optics sad.

It replaced the growing insanity with the deep, strange hurt Breakdown sometimes felt inside when they had to depart.

To see him on the other side, unable to touch him, Breakdown didn’t even realise he forgot the camera watching him.

“I’m so sorry,” Smokescreen said, and his voice didn’t leave any doubt that he meant it.


End file.
